


The Brighter the Sun (The Easier Days)

by yasmamamercury (Em_1)



Series: Coping with Quarantine [27]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Depression, Drabble, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Seasonal Affective Disorder, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/pseuds/yasmamamercury
Summary: The prompt for this drabble was: "There's just something about him."
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Coping with Quarantine [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669213
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Brighter the Sun (The Easier Days)

**Author's Note:**

> I ~promptly~ ignored this prompt in favour of some seasonal depression!Brian.

There was a gentle tap at the bedroom door, even though it was already open, and Freddie’s voice gently floated through,

“Brimi? Can I come in?” 

Brian had been curled up on himself in bed beneath three sets of blankets all afternoon, drifting in and out of fitful sleep. 

“It’s your bedroom too, Fred,” He mumbled, his back to the door, not bothering to turn around. 

Brian heard Freddie’s footsteps as he entered the room, muffled by the carpet. Soon after, the bed dipped and Freddie pressed his warm body against Brian’s under the covers, throwing an arm around his waist and pulling him close. Freddie kissed the back of his head, even through his greasy curls, before saying,

“We missed you at dinner.” 

Freddie’s voice was smooth and comforting - there was no trying to make Brian feel bad for missing dinner, no trying to guilt him into getting up and spending time with his boyfriends. No, Freddie just stated it as a simple fact. 

Brian blinked to get his eyes to refocus on the spot on the wall he had been staring at for who knows how long now. 

“Sorry,” He still apologized, “Bad day.” 

“It’s okay,” Freddie’s hand found one of Brian’s and he laced their fingers together, giving a small squeeze. “We know it’s not your fault, darling. It’s that time of the year, isn’t it?” 

Brian nodded, the change of seasons was always difficult on him but the transition from fall to winter was by far the hardest to get through. Days were visibly shorter, he made his way to school in the dark every morning. Plus the weather always took a turn for the worse after Halloween; the wind was biting and the skies were constantly clouded over. Not that he wasn’t used to the gloom - he lived in England, after all - but all of the other factors on top of that made it impossible for Brian to get out of bed some days. On top of that, the clouds and the cold made stargazing difficult and miserable. All in all, November was Brian’s least favourite month. 

The silence of the flat was broken by Roger’s screech and the sound of a dish breaking, followed by John howling with laughter. Behind him, Freddie giggled and Brian couldn’t resist the upward curve of his lips. 

“How much do you want to bet we’ve just lost another tea cup?” Freddie asked, amusement in his voice. 

“Did you leave Roger to do the washing up unsupervised?” Getting the words out wasn’t quite as difficult as Brian imagined it would be. Maybe having Freddie close to him was helping.

“Deaky’s there!” 

But from the sounds of John’s laughter still echoing down the hall, Brian figured he probably wasn’t being much help right now. 

“I think that might be part of the problem,” Brian murmured. 

Freddie still couldn’t stifle his giggles, “Do you think it was an accident or he was using it as a weapon?” 

Brian huffed and it almost resembled a laugh, “Hard to tell with those two sometimes.”

Brian heard John’s familiar footsteps make their way down the hall and into the room. He expected him to climb in behind Freddie, but instead, Brian was surprised when John went around the bed and hopped in in front of him, wiggling his way under the blankets and into Brian’s arms. 

“Rog says I have to help him clean up since he thinks it’s my fault that he dropped the tea cup, so I’m just going to hide here until he’s done.” John smiled at Brian and kissed the tip of his nose, “How are you doing, my sunshine? We saved a plate for you, it’s in the fridge whenever you want it.” 

“I’m okay,” Brian muttered, “Still alive, so I guess that’s good.”

John hummed, “Yes, we like you when you’re alive.” 

They heard Roger screech again and this time it sounded distinctly like John’s name. Not a moment later their drummer was barging into the bedroom and had launched himself on top of John, fingers tickling at his side. John started laughing and tried to squirm away, 

“Piss off!” 

“Not until you apologize for making me clean up your mess,” Roger’s eyes were dancing with mischief as he managed to keep their youngest trapped beneath him. 

“Not my mess,” John huffed breathlessly. “And you’re disturbing Bri so quit it.” 

Roger immediately stopped and hopped over on top of Brian, his knee nudging Freddie out of the way, “Scooch over, Fred.” 

“I was here first!” Freddie pouted but made room for Roger’s leg to settle between him and Brian’s back. 

Brian half twisted beneath Roger to look up at him and Roger immediately brought his lips down to pepper small kisses all over Brian’s face. 

“Do you want to come watch a movie with us? We’ve got loads of blankets on the sofa.” 

Brian contemplated, but the amount of brainpower it took to make a decision was too much so he just settled with, 

“I’m tired,” He hoped the others would somehow understand what he was trying to say, even if he wasn’t too sure himself. 

“Come fall asleep on the sofa, then,” John suggested, head now resting in his hand as he peered down at Brian with kind eyes. 

“It’ll give you a change of scenery,” Freddie encouraged, “Four new walls to stare at.” 

Brian might’ve thought Freddie was taking the piss if his tone wasn’t so sincere. He took a deep breath, he really didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriends who were being so supportive, and the sitting room wasn’t _that_ far. He could probably do it. 

“Okay. Let’s go.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you're all staying safe and healthy out there 💖 Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on tumblr @yasmamamercury


End file.
